In The Middle Of Summer
by The Seeker Witch
Summary: One Shot  When the day met the night, all was golden in the sky... a one shot song fic.


**WARRING!**

**The following story is based on song (Yes I know another one but a few people seemed to like the last one so I thought I'd give it another go.) by Panic! At The Disco. When The Day Met The Night from the album Pretty. Odd. (I can't be the only person who wanted a music video for this song) Anyway get ready for more Brandon Urie and more random stuff that seems to keep popping in my head. This idea has been dancing in my head for about a year now... and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anything in a really long time but I have been through a lot (Meeting a guy, being made homeless, going to hospital, feeling used by the guy after you know... losing all my family and almost my mind, having heart crushed by the guy, losing most of my friends and feeling very lost at the moment... and all that was just before Christmas) Anyway you guys are here for Brandon not little old me. Please review and if you want message me (seeing the reviews really make my day and I thank everybody for taking some time out to read my stories... it's one of the only things that keep me going) On with the story.**

_When the moon fell in love with the sun all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night._

Lilly was sitting outside under one of the many tree that filled this garden. Dressed up masquerade costume that was made to be like 'The Sun'. She had pulled her-self away from the party that was going on in the main house, taking a cup of tea with her. "What a strange party this is... then again I must be strange for dressing up like the sun." The sun was just about to set, lighting up the sky in a golden glow.

_When the sun found the moon. she was drinking tea in a garden _

_under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer..._

Unknown to Lilly someone else dragged them self away from the very same party. Dress up as 'The Moon' Brandon had been watching Lilly since she left the party. Sitting in the tree that Lilly was sitting under he heard Lilly's every word. He was going to get down and introduce him-self but the tree had other plans. The tree branch started to give under Brandon's weight. *This isn't going to end well.* Lilly heard the sounds of branches snapping above her. "Umm... I could do with some help up here." Seeing someone who was barely hanging on the branch Lilly knew she had to do something. "Don't move!" She shouted. "Wasn't planning do!" Brandon shouted back. Lilly saw that there was a way for 'The Moon' to get down, he just had to trust her. "listen to me. I need you to reach to your far left and grab that branch!" She said. "What? Look I don't know you but can't you just run and get a ladder or something?" Brandon asked. "Just listen to me... That branch isn't going to wait for a ladder. Trust me and reach for that other branch."

_When the moon found the sun. he was barely hanging on. _

_But her eyes saved his life in the middle of summer..._

Brandon grabbed onto the branch just before the one he was once sitting on snapped off and landed on the ground near Lilly. "Are you alright?" He asked hoping that the branch didn't hit her. Laughing could be heard coming from 'The Sun'. Brandon climbed down from the tree carefully, once he got to the bottom he found 'The Sun' still laughing.

_In the middle of summer all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night._

_Summer all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night_

"You should of seen your face when that branch came down... I thought you would have jumpped out of the tree with fright." Lilly said while laughing still.

_All was golden when the day met the night_

After Lilly had finished laughing they both sat back down under the tree, not really knowing what to say to each other. Brandon felt like he should say something first. "So... Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a while?" Lilly gave him a strange look, Brandon smiled and carried on. "If in exchange for your time I gave you this smile?" Pointing to his smile.

_So he said "Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while, if in exchange for your time I gave you this smile?" _

Lilly smiled back and stood up. "That's okay... As long as you make a promise not to break my little heart and leave me alone in the summer." With that said she started to walk around the tree.

_So she said "That's okay as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me alone in the summer."_

Brandon followed her and took hold of her hands and began to dance with her. All these strange feeling started to wash over Brandon. *What's going on? I've just met this weird girl and... She is beautiful.*

_Well he was just hanging around then he fell in love and didn't know how but he couldn't get out. Just hanging around then he fell in love._

"So what do I call you? I don't think your name is 'The Moon' or is it?" Lilly asked. "I don't know. For all I know your name is 'The Sun' your parents might have been hippies or something." Both carried on dancing with each other.

_In the middle of summer all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night._

_Summer all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night_

"Lilly... My name is Lilly." She took a step back and gave a quick bow. "Well Lilly of the sun. I'm Brandon of the moon.£ taking hold of her hand and giving it a kiss.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun. All was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night._

They both stood there under the green umbrella tree, when all was golden in the sky... All was golden in the sky, when the day met the night.

_Summer, summer, summer, the middle of summer_

_Summer, summer, summer, the middle of summer_

_Summer, summer, summer, the middle of..._

**And that's the second song fic I have ever written. Another thing... it's my birthday as well... yup I'm 22 years old and only ever kissed one guy (well it was more of a headbutt that turned into a kiss... it still bloody hurt!) Like I said before please review and leave a birthday message or something. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. **


End file.
